1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to Rotary garden tiller tines and more particularly to a pulverizer/edger tine assembly used for establishing and maintaining perimeter edges along flower beds, driveways, sidewalks, and fence lines etc.
2. General Background
Rotary garden tillers are generally configured with various types of tines for breaking, mulching, and otherwise tilling the soil in rows or beds. Such tillers are chiefly concerned with the cultivation of the soil within a given area with little or no concern with the location of the plot to be worked or the maintenance of the plot relative to adjacent or surrounding lands or obstacles, such as walks, driveways, fences, etc. Furthermore, many plots are surrounded by grass which will invade the tilled area when given a chance. It is therefore essential that a well defined perimeter be established and maintained around the tilled area. This is often done with landscape timbers, edge moldings and the like and maintained with a lawn edger, weed eater, etc. Such edging often presents as many problems as it solves and makes maintaining such barriers difficult at best.
It is therefore more advantageous to eliminate such barriers and provide a natural perimeter, no-grow zone around the tilled soil that can be easily maintained with the rotary tiller.